Un amor problematico
by leoncitadechokolate
Summary: Una muerte insuperable de un ser muy preciado hace que se tomen unas medidas extremas, lo cuál desencadenara un sentimiento prohibido
1. Chapter 1: Un extraño conocido regresa

Han pasado varios años despues de que Goku se fuera con Shen long.  
En la casa de Krillin su esposa lloraba ese día, en un lugar donde nadie la viera ni la escuchara.Número 18 ya era una señora de mas o menos unos 50 años y el paso de los años se le veían en el con todo y eso ella seguía siendo una mujer muy bella. Número 18 siempre demostro ser una mujer fría y seca con las emociones pero ese día en particular desde hace varios años causaba que se pusiera melancolica. Ya que era el día en que su hermano Número 17 había sabía que su hermano había hecho las cosas mal, pero siempre tenía el recuerdo de su hermano que le cumplía todos sus caprichos y siempre la protegía.  
Todos los años pensaba lo mismo buscar una manera de poder revivir a su hermano.  
Ese año se volvio algo especial Número 18 decidio tragarse su orgullo y pedirle apoyo a la persona menos de lo que pensaba hacer dejo una nota para su esposo y su hija que decía:  
Voy a hacer algo  
PD: ¡No me molesten!  
La bella mujer rubia de ojos azules fue por unas cosas y dinero que ella había guardado por alguna emergencia (para ella esto era una emergencia), dejando todo en "orden". Y se fue a la casa de los Brief (aunque esto le costaba mucho trabajo por que nunca se llevo bien con la familia). LLego toco a la puerta y le abrio un principe sayayin con cara de enojo que no aparentaba tener mas de 30 años.  
¿Que quieres ? - contesto el principe sayayin con su tono habitual- si buscas a tu hija te comento que ella y Trunks ya terminaron hace mucho a lo mejor y anda con el hijo de Kakaroto.  
No la necesito a ella , ademas ya es grande y sabe lo que hace no necesita que la ande cuidando- dijo 18 mientras torcia los ojos y se cruzaba de brazos- me interesa hablar contigo  
-El principe de los sayayin se quedo desconcertado y le contestó- Una mujer hablandole tan soberbiamente al principe de los sayayin y aparte tiene el descaro de pedirme un favor.  
-Vegeta le cerro la puerta a 18 y empezo a caminar-  
Si no me ayudas le contare a Bulma de una vez que te vi entrando en una tienda de lenceria para mujeres, o acaso no recuerdas que saliste corriendo por que una orda de mujeres enfurecidas te persiguieron, por que una dama dijo que la viste en ropa interior, creo que no sería agradable que Bulma pensara que su principe es un pervertido que ve a las mujeres -se esucho la voz de 18 atras de la puerta-  
-Vegeta salió rojo de pena ycoraje y le grito- ¡ESO NO ES LO QUE PARECE MUJER!  
Bueno eso no es lo que yo vi -la ojiazul vio al principe sayayin con una mirada de chantaje- claro que si no me quieres ayudar estoy dispuesta a decir en este momento a tu mujer.  
-Vegeta apretando los puños y los dientes y le contesto- ¡maldito pedazo de chatarra !  
Y bien ¿que dices? -contesto 18 mientras seguía cruzada de brazos-  
-En ese momento Bulma grito desde una ventana- ¡Vegeta que es tanto escandolo, para ya de gritar! Guarda silencio estoy haciendo algo importante  
A mi no me callas mujer -Grito el principe sayayin-  
¿Con quien estas?- grito la peliazul  
-18 al ver esta escena se puso en un punto en que Bulma la viera y la saludo- hola BUlma te estaba buscando sabes tengo algo que comentarte  
-Al escuchar esto Vegeta le puso la mano en la boca y le dijo en voz baja- ¿Que quieres?  
Ayudame a hablar con ese tal kaiosama con el que hablabla Goku y pidele que reviva a mi hermano -contestó la rubia en voz baja-  
Esta bien pero no lo hagamos aqui-contesto Vegeta en voz baja-  
Sigueme-al decir esto empezaron al volar, pero antes de irse completamente 18 dio una vuelta y miro a la peliazul-  
Me encanta tu jardín.  
Gracias -contesto la esposa de Vegeta-  
¿Habra sido de eso de lo que quería hablarme? ¿A donde iran estos dos? -se quedo pensando mientras se despedia con la mano-  
Te recuerdo que el que mas haboaba con el kaio era Kakaroto, no te garantizo que me conteste a mi -volteo Vegeta a ver a la rubia mientras volaban. Ella solo asintio la cabeza y suiguio de unos cuantos km se detuvieron en una montaña-  
Espera aqui .. y guarda silencio -dijo el principe sayayin mientra vio de reojo a 18,miro hacia adelante cerro los ojos y se dispuso a hablarle a kaiosama-  
Kaiosama...Kaiosama...Kaiosama...  
¿Eres tu Vegeta?  
Si Kaiosama soy el principe de los sayayin, quiero pedirte -antes de que Vegueta terminara la oracion Kaiosama contesto- si es por la peticion de 18 todos en este mundo nos hemos neterado y el madaiosama ha tomado una desición.  
Dime ¿Cual es? se escucho la voz de la rubia que no había formulado ninguna palabra-  
Bueno el madaiosama decidio que 17 puede volver con la condicion de que Vegute ase hahga responsable de sus actos en la tierra,el estara en un periodo de prueba y si no comete nada extraño el podra quedarse viviendo como un ser humano normal.  
Pero que demonios, yo por que cuidaría de una chatarra como el recuerden quien soy yo...  
Vegeta si no lo haces le dire a Bulma lo que vi en el centro comercial- dijo la rubia sin dudar ni unsegundo las cosas-  
Esta bien lo hare y tu olvidaras lo que viste. -replico el principe sayayin  
Esta bien -contesto la ojiazul-  
Muy bien ya todos estamos de acuerdo pues bueno aquie tienen a 17- contesto kaiosama- una ultim cosa el no recuerda casi nada solo recuerda que tu eres su hermana ose que Vegeta ni nadie mas han sido sus oponentes, su memoria puede regresar poco a poco.

18 vio entre sus brazos a un joven de 24 años de cabello negro el cual estaba profundamente dormido, y sin decir mas lo llevo a su casa.  
Cuando Krillin vio llegar a su esposa despues de una semana,salio a regañarla  
¿Donde andabas 18 y dime que traes en la espalda? -mientras descubria que lo que llevaba era a su hermano que lucia tan joven como la primera vez que lo conocieron-  
¡Pero que hiciste! -reclamo Krillin a su esposa-  
¡Tú que crees que hice! -replico molesta 18- Solamente revivi a mi hermano no podía vivir con esta culpa necesitaba verlo una vez más, y si tanto te preocupa el no recuerda que nos hizo el doctor gero ni nada malo que hicimos lo único que recuerda es que yo soy su hermana, en este momento 17 es como un niño pequeño que debe ser cuidado  
-Krillin empezó a gritarle a la ojiazul- ¡Pero esta decision no la tuvste por que haber tomado tú sola, es algo que incluye a toda la familia! dime si el  
No te interesa y si realmnete te preocupa me voy de la casa y cuido de mi hermano - conteso 18 mientras dejaba a su hermano en el sillón e iba por sus cosas-  
Esper 18 podemos solucionarlo - Krillin sujetaba a su esposa del brazo- esta bien si te parece que se quede aqui en la casa pero si hay un peligro lo matare (como si pudiera)  
-18 miro consternada a su esposo y repondio- yo lo matare si hace algo que no debe

Bueno hasta aqui el primero capitulo 1 espero que les agrade


	2. Chapter 2

Capitúlo 2 : Miradas encontradas

Número 17 abre los ojos lentamente. Confundido ve a una joven rubia de ojos azules de mas o menos 27 años que lo veía con esa curiosidad de una niña de 4 años .Número 17 se quedo con la mirada de la jóven rubia, pero por alguna extraña razón no le molestaba, esos ojos azules transmitían algo que solo su hermana causaba en el.  
¿Akane? -preguntó 17 mientras alzaba el brazo para tocar el rostro de la joven ojiazul-  
¿Akane? ¿Quien es Akane?- pregunto la chica sorprendida, pero inmediatamente le contestó cn una sonrisa- Mi nombre es Marron Jinzo  
¿Qué demonios hago aquí? - pregunto 17 mientras se levantaba abrupta mente y tratando de reconocer el lugar-  
Mi madre te trago a la casa hace tres días no habías despertado no creo que tarde mucho en llegar - respondió la ojiazul-  
-Se escucha abrirse la puerta y se ve a 18 entrar con Krillin -¡ Llegue! -gritó la mujer rubia-  
¡Mamá acaba de despertar!-grito Marron  
-Sin decir más 18 subió al cuarto y abrazo a su hermano- ¡Que bueno que ya despertaste!  
¿Akane?¿Eres tú? ¿Por que te ves de esa edad? ¿Que paso? -volvió a preguntar el chico de cabello negro-  
Krillin escucho el nombre y quedo sorprendido nunca había escuchado el nombre real de su esposa y se le hacía muy extraño escucharlo por primera vez. (Número 18 no recordaba su nombre original debido a lo que les había hecho el doctor Gero, pero 17 no tenía recuerdos de ese entonces y recordaba toda su vida como humano)  
Bueno tengo que cumplir el pacto tenemos que llevarte a un sitio Krillin y yo, te explicaremos todo cuando lleguemos a ese lugar. ¡ Síguenos!  
-Número 17 todavía confundido se espero a tratar de reconocer a la mujer de mediana edad que empezó a volar-  
¡Que nos sigas, no tenemos tiempo! -contesto 18 con tono autoritario  
-A número 17 no le quedo opción que seguir a los esposos, al ir volando se dio cuenta que todo había cambiado, 17 no aguanto las ganas y le decidió hablar a la mujer rubia que volaba enfrente de él-  
Akane, Akane, Akane -grito 17 sin lograr que su hermana volteara-  
18 creo que te esta hablando a tí -le dijo Krillin a su esposa, logrando que ella volteara a ver a su hermano-  
¿Qué? -contestó 18 un poco molesta-  
Entonces si eres Akane, pero ¿por que? -dijo 17-  
¿Por que, que?- contestó de una forma altanera 18-¿Por que estoy vieja y tú eres joven? Eso te lo dirá el cuando lleguemos  
-Llegan los tres a coorporación cápsula, y Vegeta estaba en el jardín junto con Bulma-  
Aquí esta tal y como prometí que si fuera por mi no te dejaría acercatele - le dijo 18 a Vegeta-  
Puff chatarra no es que yo quiera, por mi se pueden morir, no son mas que un par de chatarras y nada mas te recuerdo que no tienes ninguna opción, ya que si yo no les ayudo tu hermano de nuevo se va al...  
-antes de que Vegeta contestara 17 lo pateo fuertemente mandando a volar al principe sayayin y le grito- No le digas de esa manera a Akane  
¡Maldito insecto si no hubiera hecho ese estúpido pacto con kaiosama ya te hubiera regresado de donde vienes! - contesto el príncipe furioso, mientras lo levantaba del paliacate que tenia en el cuello- No eres mas que una basura comparada con el poder que tengo .  
-Número 17 le quito la mano de su cuello y se disponía a pegarle de nuevo, hasta que 18 le agarro la mano y con una voz firme le dijo-

Tienes que controlarte que si no, regresaras de donde vienes y no te dejare hacerlo .

Pero el te dijo chatarra ¿como voy a permitir que te diga eso? - 17 trataba de safar la mano de su hermana y ella le contesto con una voz que parecía quebrarse, lo cual era raro para una mujer como ella- Hazlo por mi, con eso me protejeras mas de lo que te imaginas.

-17 bajo el puño safandose con una molestia mas que obvia,cruzo lo brazos y contesto enfadado- Esta bien, lo haré por ti.  
Que bueno que lo entiendes insecto-dijo el príncipe de los sayayin con su tono habitual-

Dime Vegeta que tiene que hacer mi hermano para poder quedarse -contesto la rubia y despues le dijo con un tono burlón a Vegeta- ademas te recuerdo que esta bajo tu cuidado.

Calla mujer, no tienes derecho de hablarme de esa manera ¿quien te crees?

Oigan creo que es mejor que le expliquemos que pasa a 17 y dejen de pelear, de seguro a de estar muy confundido y no entiende nada ¿no lo creen ? -se escucho la voz de Krillin -

Esta bien -grito molesto Vegeta-

mira 17 tu te moriste, tu hermana te mato y por la culpa de que sentía pidió que te revivieran y -antes de que terminara el príncipe sayayin se escucho la voz de 17-

Esperen ¿yo morí?

-18 acento con la cabeza-

¿Por que me mataste Akane? ¿Que hice para que me mataras? , yo siempre te protegi y tu me mataste- contesto con tono de confusión el apuesto chico de pelo negro-

Tenía que hacerlo,no pidas mas explicaciones que eso es todo - contesto la rubia con una voz muy fría-

Diecisiete se quedo en shock, no sabía que pensar ni que decir solamente se quedo en blanco, escuchaba voces pero no entendía muy lo que decían, escucho la palabra vuelve, infierno y la ultima palabra le retumbaba en la cabeza demasiado, todo daba vueltas hasta que sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por unas voces que no conocía, escucho y vio a una chica peliazul de unos 23 años de edad que decía,

-Hola a todos ya llegamos, miren todo lo que compre-

A lado de ella venía un chico de cabello negro con un peinado extraño al cual agarraba de la mano, y detrás de ellos venía una chica de cabello negro hasta la cintura, con los ojos negros acompañada de un joven de pelo ellos venían muy en su mundo, parecía que no importaba en lo mas absoluto que el mundo se caía en pedazos para el y seguía hablando la peliazul como si el centro del universo fuera ella, lo cual 17 no soportaba en lo mas mínimo y seguía y seguía hablando -miren toda esta lo que deberíamos de hacer es una seria genial y con eso podemos estrenar esto ¿no lo creen?.Hay pero que descortés soy, papá me puedes presentar a este apu

-antes de terminar el chico de cabello negro le apretó la mano-

hay que digo papá, presentarnos a este joven - dijo la peliazul con su tono habitual de niña mimada-

No es de su incumbencia, ademas que tienes que andar diciendo esas estupideces, por eso ustedes 4 son tan débiles.

Como es posible que llevando la sangre de los guerreros sayayin sean tan mediocres -antes de que se acabara la "platica" 17 se levanto y se fue. La chica de cabello negro se percato de esto y salio después de vio sentado en el jardín, 17 tenía lo brazos cruzados y ella se acerco y le dijo-

Hola mi nombre es Son Pan, ¿Como te llamas?-sonrio la chica de cabello negro-

Ya no se como me llamo, recuerdo que me llamaba Kurota, pero todos aqui me dicen 17 y a mi hermana 18, no se por que pero creo que me llamo 17- contesto sin quitar la vista del piso el ojiazul-

Mira que curioso es eso una vez mi abuelito me contó una historia - mientras decía esto ella se sentaba en el piso y veía al cielo, mientras eso pasaba el chico veía a la chica extrañado, debido a que se sento a su lado y noto que mientras la chica veía el cielo esbozabauna sonrisa-

El me dijo que hubo una época en la que 16,18 y su hermano eran unos conto que 18 era consentida y bastante caprichosa, y que tenia un hermano mayor.A mi abuelito le parecía que el quería ver feliz a su hermana a toda costa.

Ella y su hermano no entendían por que tenían que pelear, es mas esto no les agradaba del todos y m,ataron a su creador .Pero el había creado a un monstruo que se llamaba Cell, el cual tenían que absorber a los dos hermanos para ser cual logro y fue un ser perfecto.

Después de esto todo se veía perdido, pero libero a los androides y mi padre lo mato.

Mi abuelo vio que esos androides no eran malos, solo que no sabían cual era su lugar.

18 se caso con Krillin y 17 vivió en las montañas, hasta que vinieron los muertos y revivió uno del infierno y se fusiono con el de la tierra.

18 mato a su hermano ya que había matado a el ser mas preciado que ella tenía Krillin.

Pero bueno eso es historia ya desapareció al igual que mi abuelito

- mientras decía esto una lagrima salió por los ojos de la chica, seco sus lagrimas y dijo-Esta bien no importa soy fuerte y eso ya paso y dime ¿que te pasa a ti?  
Estaba muerto y me revivieron,fin de la historia -contesto frió 17-

Pero gracias a tí ya se muchas cosas.

Pan,¿donde estas?, Pan- se escucho la voz de la chica peliazul-

Bueno me voy que no tarda en venir Trunks y mi tio Goten en buscarme y son muy celosos conmigo, un gusto en conocerte- dijo sonriendo y se fue corriendo-  
17 se quedo pensando en la historia que le había dicho Pan y de pronto escucho una voz, voleto y vio a Pan volando-

Se me olvido decirte se ve que eres fuerte por que no entrenamos juntos algun día, y de seguro te invitaran a la fiesta pero no creo que sea de tu estilo- grito Pan-

No ire eso es seguro, tengo muchas cosas que hacer y no tengo que ir con niños a fiestas -contesto 17 muy cortante-

Bueno no importa con todo y eso espero que reacciones y vayas, a lo mejor eso te distrae un poco, bueno adios que me tengo que ir a entrenar- y se alejo volando Pan,-

**Bueno espero que les guste subiere el siguiente capitulo en unos días, espero sus opiniones**


	3. Chapter 3

Hola mamá, hola papá estoy de vuelta, ire a mi cuarto -gritaba mientras corría Pan-  
Y ahora ¿que habra pasado?- pregunto Videl-  
A lo mejor y se peleo de nuevo con Trunks, siempre se pone de esa forma cuando se pelea con el, siempre pelean no se ni por que estan juntos si se la pasan peleando-contesto Gohan,mientras miraba el peridico del día-  
No creo que sea eso, se le notaba un tono alegre, ¿acaso sera ? -dijo soreprendida Videl- Eso debe de ser, ella se le nota mmuy contenta a lo mejor y ...  
En que piensas exactamente Videl- interrumpio Gohan-  
Pues mira , he pensado que ese cambio es por que Trunks le propuso a nuestra pequeña Pan que se casara con ella  
QUEEEEEEEEEEEEE PERO QUE DICES VIDEL, ESO NO ES POSIBLE ELLA ES MUY PEQUEÑA Y TRUNKS NO SERIA CAPAZ DE NO AVISARNOS ESO NO ES UNA BROMA-contesto el guerrero muy alterado-  
Gohan en ningún momento lo dije como broma, seria algo lógico ya llevan tiempo saliendo, los dos son unos guerreros y seguiria el legado sayayin,ademas lo mas importante - le dijo con tono de regaño y cambio su tono a burlon- Vegueta sera tu suegro  
Sabes no es gracioso, ademas yo no tengo nada en contra del señor Vegueta es muy buen guerrero, pero aun no es tiempo estan muy pequeños.

*En la habitación de Pan*  
Pareces que ese chico tiene un pasado terrible, ademas de que a de ser pariente de muy parecidos a lo mejor es su sobrino o algo por el como podría ser esto posible si su hermano habia muerto, como es posible que eso chico es intrigante pero tiene algo obscuro, al menos eso parece -pensaba Pan mientras miraba el techo y se acostaba con los brazo extendidos-

toc toc - se escucha la puerta la habitación y quita a Pan de sus pensamientos-  
¿Quien? - pregunta la chica desde su cama-  
Soy yo - se escucha la voz de una mujer- ¿puedo pasar?  
Adelante-grito Pan-  
-Entro Videl y se sentó con ella en la cama- Dime hija porque estas tan pensativa ¿acaso paso algo con Trunks? ¿Cuentame acaso tu y el se casaran? - pregunto Videl como toda madre lo hace-  
Mamá no es nada de eso - contesto la chica con una voz de fastidio, mientras se levantaba de la cama y comenzo a gritar- Aún no hemos decidido casarnos y si siguen diciendome nunca lo hare- cuando termino de decir esto salio de su cuarto y bajo las escaleras furiosa-  
¡Pan espera! - se escucho la voz de Videl-  
-Pan salio por la puerta y cuando se puso a volar, hasta que llego al bosque y se sento en el suelo de repente sintio una mano en la espalda volteo y vio que era Gohan quien con una cara de pocos amigos le dijo a su hija-  
Tu madre te dijo que esperaras,¿Por que no la esperas?o ¿Prefieres contarme a mi lo que paso? -Pan volteo, y vio a su padre el cuál seguía sujetandola, de pronto noto que extrañamente cambio su tono de voz y puso la misma cara de su abuelo-  
Dime Pan ¿Que te pasa?, sabes que sin importar en que problema estes te ayudaremos a salir de el, nunca te dejaremos en que piensas- seguía sonriendo Gohan y mientras se sentaba-  
Esta bien, te dire -contesto la pelinegra mientras suspiraba, le contaba todo lo sucedido en CCP, Gohan estaba realmente sorprendido por lo que su hija le decía y después de que termino de hablar Pan le pregunto-Papá mi abuelito me dijo de los androides pero yo sabía que había muerto el hermano de 18 ¿Como es posible que tengan tanto parecido y le digan 17?  
-Gohan no sabía que contestar por que él realmente no entendía la situación, no sabía como 17 podría estar vivo de nuevo ya que las esferas no existían, Gohan volteó a ver a su hija y depués vió el cielo- No se como puede pasar eso hija, entiendo lo mismo que tú o menos, pero a lo mejor puedo entender más si me contestas unas preguntas, ¿te parece bien ?  
-Pan asintió y vio a su padre, Gohan suspiro y lanzo la primera pregunta- Dime Pan estaba el señor Vegueta con´ellos me habias dicho ¿verdad?  
Si papá, estaba con ellos, estaban discutiendo o al menos eso parecía a y no parecía muy alegre -Contesto la pelinegra mientras veía a su padre-  
Bueno eso no es mucho de extrañar, el señor Veguet simpre ha sido de esa forma, pero si estaban hablando con él es por que el sabe lo que esta pasando ¿No crees Pan?  
Creo que sí sabía, pero ya sabes que a ninguno de nosotros nos da explicaciones -contestó Pan mientras agachaba la cabeza-  
Eso esta bien, por que no tendría por que darselas  
Pero papá por que dices eso, nosotros tenemos derecho a saber que esta ocurriendo y si es algo malo para poder entrenar muy fuerte y poder derrotarlo - mientras decía esto Pan se levantaba y empezaba a patear al aire- acaso al señor Vegueta se le olvida que somos muy fuertes.  
Lo único a lo que me refiero es que ustedes no lcharon contra ellos, no lo conocen y por lo mismo no les interesa, mira Pan lo mejor es que te alejes de él yo voy a averiguar, ademas esto no es tú problema. -cotesto con un tono más firme el primogenito de Goku-  
-Pan molesta empezó a levantar la voz y se dirigio a su padre- Pero papá eso es injusto no sabrias nada si yo no te hubiera dicho, no me digas que me aleje y que no es mi problema.  
Regresa a la casa Pan no quiero que me sigas -Gohan se fue volando-

-MIENTRAS TANTO EN COOPORACION CAPSULA-

Bulma prepara un cuarto que se quedara con nosotros -Se escucho el grito del Principe Sayayin-  
¿Pero que? Ven acá ahora mismo Vegueta y dime que esta pasando, ¿Quien te dijo que podrá quedarse aquí? -contesto gritando y con tono de enojo Bulma mientras bajaba las escaleras a toda velocidad y se ponía enfrente de su esposo-¿Dime con permiso de quien se quedara en la casa?  
Con el permiso mio mujer y no me respondas-contesto Vegueta muy molesto por el caracter de su mujer-  
Yo no estoy deacuerdo en que mi hermano se quede contigo -se escucho la voz de la rubia- Yo te dije que me lo llevo a la casa, tiene lugar para quedarse no necesita ningún lugar en esta casa.  
18 ¿No estas deacuerdo?- pregunto bulma a la rubia mientras volteaba a verla-  
Claro que no, tu marido es un terco y quiere ser la niñera de mi hermano - 18 cruzaba los brazos y volteaba la cara-  
Pedazo de chatarra- grito Vegueta mientras se le saltaba la vena de la frente-  
A con que es eso, pues 17 tienes lugar en mi casa no hay problema- volteo a verlo amablemente y le sonrio- mi casa es tu casa.  
Ya te dije que no necesita nada de ustedes-contetso al rubia muy molesta, armando una pelea-  
Pues no te estoy preguntando, es mi casa pero puedo hacer lo que quiera con ella -contesto furiosa Bulma-  
Pero es mi hermano, me puedo hacer cargo de él- en medio de la pelea Vegueta las callo-  
Par de mujeres ridiculas no es la decisión de ninguna,el único que esta acargo de la chatarra soy yo.  
Por mi no se preocupen me se cuidar solo no soy un niño -contesto furioso 17- dejen de planear esto no me interesa estar con ninguno de ustedes, diciendo esto me voy sayonara- y se diponía a salir cuando sintio la mano de Vegueta y se volteo a buscar pletio- DEJAME  
No hago esto por gusto pedazo de chatarra, dejame y te explico la situación que tienes, te alejas de mi te mueres, haces algo malo te mueres, y si no haces lo que yo te digo te mueres, ¿Entendiste? -Contesto Vegueta con su tono de siempre-  
No me interesa,matame si es lo que quieres-Contesto con un tono soberbio 17-  
-Viendo este cuadro 18 tomo una decisión-Esta bien se quedara aquí, pero se quedara Krillin con él.  
¿Espera yo por que me quedare con el 18?- pregunto sorprendido Krillin-  
Por que si y no hay maracha atras- se dirgio a su hermano- hermanito dejame hacer esto por tí, dejame pagar lo que te hice  
Akane no estoy dispuseto a seguir unas estupidas reglas como estás, si es una decisión mía me prefiero morir de nuevo antes que ser humillado de esta forma- conesto molesto 17-  
-18 se acercó, lo abrazó y le susurrro- Hazlo por mi no quiero que me dejes sola de nuevo, no elijas morir, si lo haces sufrire mucho.  
-17 no podía resistir un capricho de su hermana y menos algo como esto- esta bien Akane lo hare por tí


	4. Chapter 4: Una pequeña conincidencia

Ring ring –sonó el teléfono de la familia Briefs-

Alo –contestó Bulma-

Hola Bulma ¿Cómo estás? – saludo cortésmente Gohan-

Hola Gohan, bien ando bien, con unas visitas pero andamos tratando de llevarnos bien-en el tono se Bulma se notó una sonrisa forzada, debido a la situación-

Oye Bulma, ¿Puedo pasar a hablar con el señor Vegueta en un rato?- pregunto cortésmente el sayayin-

Gohan no anda de muy buen humor, pero creo que si podrías pasar, sirve que te enteras de las nuevas noticias.

Muchas gracias Bulma estaré en un rato por allá- contesto Gohan-

Si claro Gohan, sabes que cuando quieras puedes venir- se escucho por el teléfono la voz cortes de Bulma-

Oye Bulma una última pregunta- cambio el tono de Gohan un poco más serio-

Si dime Gohan ¿Qué pasa?, ¿Acasó Trunks y Pan se volvieron a pelear?-Bulma preguntó con un tono de otra vez no-

No nada de eso , solo Pan me comento algo muy interesante y realmente no pude dormir por eso-hablaba cada vez más serio Gohan-

O ya veo Gohan, mira es normal que después de un tiempo de que estén saliendo la relación sea mas seria y creeme que a Pan no le faltara nada con Trunks- Bulma fue interrumpida por el grito del guerrero-

¡Por que todo el mundo cree eso, Bulma Pan aun es muy niña y no tengo nada en contra de Trunks pero no quiero hablar del tema!- el grito fue tan fuerte que Bulma se tuvo que separar el teléfono del oído-

Gohan, no seas tan dramático. Eres igual tu padre en ese aspecto es bastante normal todo lo que esta pasando.

Bulma no iba a hablar de eso, es algo más importante, es sobre

Espera ¿Más importante que a boda de tu hija?

Bulma deja de decir eso, yo quiero saber de 17 ¿Porque está vivo?-. grito Gohan-

Ha eso no lo se , lo tienes que hablar con Vegueta. Bueno Gohan te esperamos al rato nos vemos, me tengo que ir que Bra quiere que la lleve de compras y ya la tengo en el oído gritandome-contestó con un tonó, un poco apresurado-

Nos vemos Bulma-Colgó el teléfono Gohan-

-MAS TARDE EN CCP-

Buenos días señor Vegueta- saludo cortésmente el hijo mayor delos Son-

¿Qué quieres Gohan?- contestó con un tono muy molesto el príncipe sayayin –

Señor Vegueta. Pan me platicó algo interesante anoche, y creó que realmente necesitó saber que esta pasando, ya que es realmente alarmante y quiero saber que opina de todo esto, ya que es realmente alarmante que 17 fue-Antes de terminar la oración, fue interrumpido por el orgulloso guerrero, el cuál contesto con su tono habitual-

No tengo porque darte ninguna explicación, esto no te incumbe Gohan.

Pero señor Vegueta, me incumbe esto a mi también. Yo también peleé contra esos monstruos de los androides y contra Cell, no quiero que vuelva a ocurrir una tragedia como la que paso hace unos años.Y yo soy una de las pocas personas que sabe de lo que son capaces de hacer – al decir esto Gohan se levantó abruptamente del sillón-

Enano simplemente olvídalo, no es nada que te incumba. Y si ya no tienes otra cosa que hacer es esta casa te puedes ir de ella-Vegueta puso las manos en sus bolsillos y se dirigió al pasillo-

Gohan se disponía a ir cuando vio a 18 parada y cruzada de brazos en el marco de la puerta

Si fuimos tan terribles ¿Porque tu hermano, le coqueteo a mi hija por tanto tiempo?, ella es hija de un androide y yo soy capaz de hacer destrozos en la tierra ¿No es así Gohan? - mientras le decía esto a Gohan, se empezó a alejar, pero continuaba hablado y de repente volteo a verlo- Sabes algo Gohan no somos tan terribles como tu crees, mi hermano no recuerda nada de lo ocurrido y me llama Akane. No sabía mi nombre verdadero hasta que el lo menciono –N.18 detuvo su caminata y quedo enfrente del guerrero- Gohan algo que le admire a tu padre es que creía en la bondad del mundo, creía que podían cambiar y daba oportunidades ¿Porque n o puedes ser de esa forma?. Y algo más interesante, como es posible que tu hija se acerque a mi hermano si todo el mundo sabe que somos tan terribles. – 18 al terminar esto salió al jardín y voló-

Gohan quedo en shock, era cierto lo que le dijo creyó que esas palabras salieran de su boca. Pero en su mente solo estaba que tenía que proteger a Pan.

-Mientras tanto en el centro comercial-

Si queremos que las cosas funcionen debemos dejar de pelear, no es posible que no nos podamos decidir sobre esto-se escucho la voz de Bra- Que color quedaría mejor contigo.

Bra ya te dije que ire normal no quiero saber nada de esto. Tengo ropa en mi casa, y además mi abuela me compro algo para la fiesta, por favor para ya de hacer eso-Bra estaba poniedo ropa sobre Pan para ver cuál le quedaba mejor. Pan en un momento de desesperación le agarro la mano y le dijo-En serio Bra tengo lo de la fiesta.

En un sillón dentro de la tienda estaban sentados Trunks y Goten, los cuales se reían de la escena.

Esta bien Pan, solo por que tu abuelita ya te compro ustedes dos no se salvan, que desde aquí escucho sus risas y no crean que se salvan Son Goten y Trunks Briefs, asi que paren ya sus risas. – volteo a ver a los dos chicos con mirada de regaño-

Pero Bra, nosotros no importamos –contesto Goten a Bra-

Goten, tu haces lo que te diga o si no terminamos, ¿entendido? –Bra puso sus manos en la cadera como de no te pongas mas la soga al cuello amor-

-Trunks, se acerco a Pan y la abrazo por atrás, empezó a susurrarle en el odio- ¿Crees que podríamos escapar de este lugar?.Dejemos que ellos peleen cuanto ellos quieran, podemos poner el pretexto de buscar a mi madre y a los demás.

No lo se Trunks creo que Bra se molestara mucho si hacemos eso –contesto Pan mientras se alejo un poco de Trunks-

Veras que no pasara nada, mira solo sígueme –agarro la mano de Pan y se dirigió cerca de Goten y Bra que seguían discutiendo- Bra vamos a buscar a mi mamá y a los demás, volvemos en un rato.

Si , si lo que tu digas Trunks, no se tarden –Bra hizo movió su mano como de ya se pueden ir y no me importa. Goten vio a a su amigo de la infancia con odio por eso de huir y dejarlo con los problemas. Trunks salió fuera de la tienda con Pan -

Bueno vez eso fue muy fácil y tengo que comprarte algo. –Trunks sonreía mientras caminaba a una tienda y le pidió a Pan que esperara afuera. Pan se quedó sentada hasta que vio a alguien que parecía conocer y se acercó un poco más, para verificar -

Hola – saludo con un sonrisa y la mano extendida Pan- no me imagine que estuvieras aquí, ¿Con quién veniste? ¿De quien son tantas bolsas?

-El chico de cabello negro y ojos azules, volteo con una molestia obvia por estar en ese lugar – me obligo una vieja de cabello azul, un enano y Akane. No estoy aquí por gusto y no se por que Akane me obligo si de todas formas no es nada de ella.

¿Akane? ¿Ella es tu novia? – pregunto Pan desconcertada por que no parecía del tipo de chico al que le interesaran las novias-

No Akane esta casada con el viejo enano –el chico se veía molesto y tenía un tono de voz ala vez desinteresado-

-De repente a lo lejos se escuchó una voz muy familiar para Pan, pero parecía que al chico le molestaba demasiado oírla e hizo cara de fastidio–

17 que haces aquí, te dije que no te despegaras de nosotros, sabes cuál es el trato ¿Verdad? – Bulma le dijo al joven-

Cuantas veces te tengo que decir que no soy 17, me llamo Koruta, tanto trabajo te cuentas decir Koruta. Lee mis labios K- O- R- U – antes de que 17 terminara de decir el nombre en un tono de enojo y dividiendo las letras, 18 llego y lo abofeteo-

Callate, que aunque no lo quieras estamos endeudados con esta gente ¿Entiendes? -18 después de decir esto cruzo los brazos y se dio la vuelta. Mientras se ella alejaba el chico murmuro-

No es que yo quisiera esto – al escuchar a su hermano decir eso 18 volteo y con tono de madre regañadora le dijo- ¿Qué dijiste?

Nada –contesto el chico mientras agachaba la cabeza y apretaba el nudillo- A que bueno. Creí haber escuchado eso.

Pan vio esa escena muy extrañada y no evito echarse a reir. Relaciono todo lo que 17 había dicho y entendió todo la vieja que lo obligo era Bulma, el enano esposo de su hermana era Krillin y su Akane era chica estaba absorta en sus pensamientos hasta que Bulma la interrumpio.

Pan ¿Qué haces aquí?, pensé que estarías con Trunks, Goten y Bra –mientras decía esto Bulma se acerco a darle un beso en la mejilla a Pan-

A eso, es que Trunks fue a comprar algo en esa tienda –señalo la tienda- Y Goten y Bra se quedaron discutiendo en la tienda de ropa

Pan segura ¿Que esa es la tienda a la que entro Trunks?- Bulma vio a Pan con énfasis chismoso y burlón-

Si estoy segura, y ¿A que se debe esa cara Bulma? – volteo desconcentrada Pan-

Por nada – Bulma soltó una risita y se escucho la voz de Trunks-

Pan, mira te quiero mostrar algo –Trunks no se había percatado de que estaba toda esa gente y sin darse cuenta de eso se sonrojo y dijo- Mejor te lo muestro en la fiesta.

* * *

**_Bueno hasta aquí el nuevo capitulo me alargue un poco pero espero que les guste_**.

Cap sig la fiesta


End file.
